Mary-Alice Claire
Mary-Alice Claire was a witch who debuted in the first part of [[The Originals: The Awakening|''The Originals: The Awakening''.'' ]]She was an ally of Kol Mikaelson's in his war with Klaus in 1914. '''Mary-Alice' is a member of the Claire Family. History Mary-Alice was a witch who had history with Kol at the turn of the 20th century. When a war was brewing between the witches who followed Kol and the witches who followed Klaus, she sided with Kol's faction. Kol convinced Mary-Alice to help him against Klaus by telling her that if Klaus and his followers had their way, vampires would overrun the city. Kol brought Mary-Alice and her witch friend Astrid to his "playhouse" at Lafayette Cemetery where he taught them how to use Kemiya, a unique Arabian form of witchcraft that allows a witch to transform one element into another and imbue objects with dark magic. Creating horrifying dark objects under his instructions, Kol told them it was just a way for them to practice before they created what he really wanted-- for them to alter one of the white oak ash daggers so it would work on Klaus. However, Mary-Alice and Astrid never had a chance to make the dagger before they were caught and punished by Klaus, who then daggered Kol once again for plotting against him. Prior to Kol's daggering, Mary-Alice turned against Kol and used her magic to bar him from entering the tomb they had used as a home base. This barring spell requires blood of a Claire witch to allow anyone entrance to the tomb. She and Astrid were trapped in the Dowager Fauline's house in December of 1914 by one of Klaus' witches, who turned the spell Mary-Alice cast to ensure no one would follow them into the house back onto them by manipulating it into a boundary spell so they could never leave. Mary-Alice and Astrid were trapped in the house for the rest of their lives, and the building was eventually a dumping ground for the witches of the New Orleans Coven, who used it as an asylum for witches who became insane due to magic. However, Mary-Alice never considered herself crazy during her time locked up in the house, and was seen writing down her history and life, including how she was imprisoned, during her time in captivity. ''The Originals'' Season Two In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Kol mentioned Mary-Alice to Davina when he explained to her his history with the New Orleans witches. Though he previously tried to get back into his headquarters from 1914, he was ultimately unable to enter due to a spell Mary-Alice cast, which required the blood of a Claire witch to open the door. After Kol was honest with her about what he wanted, Davina Claire, a descendant of Mary-Alice and a love interest of Kol in the modern day, agreed to use her blood to open the tomb. In The Map of Moments, Mary-Alice and her friend Astrid were shown to be trapped in the late Dowager's house in December 1914 by one of Klaus witches. As the boundary spell keeping them imprisoned in the house stood for nearly a hundred years, it is assumed that both Mary-Alice and Astrid both spent the rest of their lives in the Fauline Cottage. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, ''a portrait of Mary-Alice was shown on the wall while Cassie gave the newly-arrived Rebekah Mikaelson a tour of the Fauline home, which was now an asylum for witches whose minds were broken by magic. Cassie mentioned to Rebekah that the history of the asylum began in 1914, when Klaus had one of his witches trap Mary-Alice and Astrid in the house forever. Personality Mary-Alice was perhaps more naive than her descendant Davina, who was wary of striking up an alliance with Kol until she got to know him better. Mary-Alice, however, did so right away, and she was Kol's favorite witch in the 20th century, though he didn't mention her to Davina until he needed entry into his former playhouse, which Mary-Alice sealed with a spell. It's clear that Mary Alice saw the best in Kol despite his reputation. It was later revealed that she was not as blinded by her lust for Kol as previously thought, as she admitted to Astrid that she had spelled the playhouse shut so that only a Claire witch could open it, hoping that it would force him to behave himself. This demonstrated a cunning and devious side to Mary-Alice that wasn't initially obvious. She seemed to understand that while Kol was using her, she was also using Kol for her own benefit. Physical Appearance Mary-Alice was an attractive woman who had a fair complexion, a round face, light blue eyes and light blonde hair, which she curled into tight ringlets around her face, as was the trend back in the 1910s. Despite being the ancestor of Davina Claire, the two look quite dissimilar. Contrary to Mary-Alice, Davina has an olive complexion and naturally dark hair. However, this is not particularly unusual as Mary-Alice and Davina are separated by at least three generations. Powers and Abilities Mary-Alice was shown to be a skilled witch. Together with her friend Astrid, she rapidly mastered an Arabian form of witchcraft used to change the elemental foundation of objects. This art of magic allowed her and Astrid to successfully create various magical objects, all gifted with specific and dark properties. The same objects were later on scattered all around town, and are currently being used by the witches of New Orleans, though some came into the possession of the priest Kieran and the Original hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. However, she and Astrid struggled for quite some time to try and enhance the power of the Original-neutralizing daggers so they would work on Klaus; for the spell, they required a larger paragon diamond, which they were planning on stealing from the Dowager Fauline's home after her death. She also easily performed a boundary spell to prohibit anyone from entering the Dowager's mansion while she, Kol and Astrid were searching for the diamond. However, the same boundary spell was later on turned against her and Astrid, which trapped them in the Dowager's mansion for the rest of their lives. She also managed to seal off the clubhouse in which she, Astrid and Kol worked, by binding the spell to her own blood and ensuring that only Claire blood could open the door. Weaknesses Mary-Alice had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances The Originals Season 2 *The Map of Moments'' (flashback) * Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire ''(picture) The Originals: The Awakening * ''Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 Name * Mary is feminine name of Hebrew origin (מִרְיָם). The name means "bitterness" or "beloved lady". It's a biblical name, of the Virgin Mary, wife of Joseph and mother of Jesus Christ. It is a variant of the name Maria. *'Alice' is a Celtic name. The meaning of the name is "noble". *'Claire' is a French name and it means "illustrious". Trivia *She made her debut in Kol's webseries, where it's revealed that she's Davina ancestor. * There's no indication that she had a kid to continue the Claire line so she must've had a sibling who did. *She's the narrator of the webseries. *Together with her friend Astrid under the guidance of Kol Mikaelson, they created various dark objects, later used throughout the show: a bracelet forcing obedience (used by Davina to control Mikael), a rosary causing madness (used by Agnes and Bastianna to curse Sean and Kieran, respectively), shackles used to halt a witch's magic (later used on Finn) and the Devil's star (used on Monique). They even attempted to create a Golden Dagger for which to neutralize Klaus. *It's heavily implied she was a causality of the war that was going on between the two Mikaelson brothers: in webseries, it was revealed that she and her friend Astrid were magically trapped inside a house for the rest of their lives. * She with Astrid were the first prisoners in Dowager Fauline's house. Gallery AwakeningPart1-feature.jpg Vdcvkx.png Normal_TheOriginals209-0117MaryAliceAstrid.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0196MaryAlice.jpeg See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Claire Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased